Unexpected Discoveries
by gemini169
Summary: Ian and Jared are best friends. Jared is desperate to find Melanie after she disappears. During a raid, they spot her in San Diego and after Jared begs him to, Ian agrees to pretend to be one of them to spy on her. What happens when they get too close?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ian and Jared become best friends soon after meeting. Jared is desperate to find Melanie after she disappears. During a raid, they spot her in San Diego and after Jared begs him to, Ian agrees to pretend to be one of them and attends her class. What happens when the Comforter asks Wanderer if she she sees anyone who she is attracted to, she realizes she is being drawn to this mysterious new student? JxM IxW

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer obviously.

Chapter 1

J POV

I can't stop thinking about what happened to Melanie. What would have happened if I would have gone with her? She would have never have disappeared. It's been too long and she has probably become one of them. I can't help but regret our relationship in the end. She'll never know how strongly I felt about her and how much I needed her to survive. Her mere presence makes my heart race. When she gazes into my eyes, I can feel my heart melt. Knowing that I would see her face was what woke me up everyday. I remember the feel of her lips grazing mine and the heat of her body against mine.

Ugh. I need to stop thinking about her and face the fact that I may never hold her again. All that kept me going was knowing that Jamie needed me and I made a promise to keep him safe and alive. Ian has become my best friend and was sympathetic about Melanie. Though he did not know exactly how much pain I was in. I am very good at hiding my emotions behind the mask that I usually wore around everyone. I had to stay strong for Jamie.

IPOV

Jared's hiding out in his room again. He thinks that I can't see behind that hard face that he always makes. He thinks he has to be strong all the time. He's like Kyle the way he hides the pain of losing the one girl that he loves. I never loved anyone so I guess I can't say I know how it feels to lose the love of your life but I have lost people.

"Ian." I jumped at the sound of Kyle's voice and turned around immediately. "Jeb says we're going on another raid. You, me, Jared, Wes, Andy, and Brandt. This time we're headed for San Diego."

After Kyle left, I went to Jared's room to tell him the news. Maybe he needed this trip to get Melanie off his mind.

**AN: So yeah. It's really short but I'll be updating really soon. It's my first fanfic so yeah. hope u like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_This time we're headed for San Diego."_

_After Kyle left, I went to Jared's room to tell him the news. Maybe he needed this trip to get Melanie off his mind._

Chapter 2:

JPOV

_Another raid to get my mind off of Melanie_, I thought idly. The best part about the raids is the intense concentration necessary to successfully collect all the necessities without the parasites realizing it. Not to sound like I have a big ego, but ever since I came, it has been easy to go on raids. Kyle sometimes felt too comfortable and almost gave it away that we are still human. He's too careless. Ian, however, was so careful that he was able to drive among the parasites without drawing too much attention.

Just in case, we all had scars on our necks. Mine hadn't been as good as I had originally thought it was so Doc helped to make it look more believable. Hurt like hell but will come in handy one day.

Ian and I decided to scour a part of San Diego to decide our next move. It was a nice and sunny day with a light breeze. I was thankful for being away from the blistering heat of the desert that I had not yet grown accustomed to. We boldly drove through town. Ian was driving while I looked around.

When he stopped at a red light I saw a girl walk by. She looked right at me for a second before Ian took off. The girl I saw was the same girl whose face has been stuck in my head since the day I met her. It was Melanie.

WPOV

This planet was perhaps the most difficult yet wonderful world I have been to. The emotions, the scents, the senses all are invigorating and almost all are very enjoyable. However, some of the emotions are hard to deal with. Love, for example. The love that Melanie felt for Jared and Jamie is so deep that it physically hurts me when I think about them. I wish she would just give up already because I was not sure how much of this pain I could take.

I tried to get my mind off of these emotions as I walked to work today. I was just thinking about which world I would talk about during my lecture when I turned and looked into the car. Either my imagination was out of control or I just saw the face Melanie accidentally let me see that first day that I was put in this body. Jared.

I looked again at the car only to see it going through the intersection and speeding away. Shaking my head, I resisted the urge to run after the car and continued to walk. I don't remember what my lesson was about and I don't remember walking home. Jared's face plagued my mind and there was no way to escape the longing I felt. I finally went to bed in an attempt to escape my mind. As I fell into unconsciousness, I knew there was no escape for his face would soon appear in my dreams as well.

IPOV

"Melanie!" I turned to look at Jared only to see him straining his neck to see something we just passed. "There's Melanie!"

I sat there in shock before responding.

"What are you talking about? Melanie's gone."

"It was MELANIE! I would know her anywhere!"

I finally decided to listen and parked around the corner. We got out and hid behind the building looking in the direction he saw her.

"There!" he whispered. I looked to where he pointed and saw a beautiful girl. She had sun-brown skin, almond-shaped hazel eyes, high cheekbones, and dark hair. She looked lost in thought. Almost as though something was bothering her and she couldn't figure out what to do about it.

I looked at Jared and saw the pain in his eyes as realization that it wasn't the Melanie he had known. This Melanie had a parasite within her and no longer had control over her own body. But suddenly, his look of pain became a look of determination.

"We have to follow her."

"What?" He was insane. We couldn't follow her. She wasn't Melanie and could never be Melanie again. Following her would be more painful than if he had never seen her again. She would be better off dead than to be what she was at that moment.

"Ian, I can't let this go. I have to know that Melanie has completely faded away. What if she's still in the body? What if I can save her? I promised to take care of her and Jamie! I can't leave without knowing!"

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I thought about what we would be doing. Even if we did follow her, she might catch a glimpse of us and recognize Jared. For all we know, she could be a seeker. I told him this.

"Then you can do it for me! Ian, she doesn't know you. You could find out about her while I take the others on the raid to distract them. They can't know about it anyway. You know Kyle would overreact and probably get us caught if he knew about it. Please, Ian." He looked at me with a pained expression. His eyes begging, "Please."

"This isn't going to end well. I don't even know if I can act like the parasites well enough to convince them."

"Come on, you are the best because you're the calmest out of all of us and we've watched enough of their ridiculous tv."

I sighed.

"What are we going to do about Kyle and the rest of them?"

**AN: Okay. I know I'm not really the best writer. I just wanted to try. So any constructive criticism would be welcome. Please keep it nice though because I'm really trying. **


	3. Chapter 3

"_Come on, you are the best because you're the calmest out of all of us and we've watched enough of their ridiculous tv."_

_I sighed._

"_What are we going to do about Kyle and the rest of them?"_

**Chapter 3:**

IPOV:

My heart was ready to burst out because I was so nervous as I stepped into the large classroom. Jared and I followed his Melanie to the University and discovered that she worked as a teacher there and taught about the other worlds. Jared somehow managed to convince the others that he and I were going on our own raid and managed to get them to return home without us. How he convinced Kyle is beyond me.

I was so lost in thought that I failed to realize Melanie began to speak. She was talking about the See Weeds' planet and how there were two suns and had an elliptical orbit but her eyes told that her mind was far from the subject that she was teaching. There were bags under her eyes that indicated that the night before she did not sleep much. I didn't realize I was staring so intently at her before she looked at me curiously. As our eyes met, she quickly moved her eyes away as she continued her lecture. She occasionally answered a few questions about the See Weed's planet. Sometimes I would catch her eyes flicker to me.

_I wonder why she's so upset. Parasites are supposed to always be unnaturally happy. She looks like Jared does whenever—Jared! _I thought as I remembered my purpose. The object of my attending this class was to somehow get close to Melanie and here I was thinking only about what was going on in her head behind those beautiful hazel eyes. _Beautiful?! What am I thinking? For one, she's Jared's, my best friend! Two, she's a parasite_. I started thinking of ways to start a conversation and become her friend. I could ask her for help on an assignment but we didn't have one. After a lot of thought and being incapable of finding out something more original, I settled for asking her more about the See Weeds' planet. I figured it wouldn't be overly difficult as I was curious about it.

After class, I took my time getting up from my seat and waited until everyone was almost gone.

"Mel- I mean excuse me, professor," I managed to stutter out. _Calm down, Ian. She'll suspect something,_ I told myself. "May I ask you a question about the planet that you spoke of today?"

"Certainly," she said as she looked at me. She suddenly looked at me with a confused face. "I'm sorry but I just realized that I've never seen you in my class before."

"Oh. I'm sorry. My name is Ian and I just started attending this school. I only recently moved here from Massachusetts."

Jared and I had made up my story the day before and had decided it best if I said I came from across the country to make it difficult to find out more about me. I was to say I moved here because I preferred a warmer climate and California seemed like the best place for a new start.

I told her why I "moved" while watching her face to watch for any disbelief at what I told her. Instead of the disbelief that I expected, she smiled at me warmly. I couldn't believe that she actually did not suspect me of lying and did not see past the mask that I had so much trouble keeping on.

"Perhaps another time though as I have an appointment that I must keep today. I am supposed to be there in about 5 minutes," she told me. It looked like she was silently debating with herself before 

she had a glint in her eyes. "After the appointment I will be free. Would you like to have coffee at about 5:30 and I could answer any question you have?"

Taken by surprise, I managed to nod my head. She told me where to meet her and I quickly responded, "Goodbye, Professor."

"Call me Wanderer." Then she turned around and left.

WPOV

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before reluctantly stepping into the classroom. It wasn't that I did not like to teach but I was not in the mood today because of the vivid dream I had of Jamie last night. It was just him and me in the desert with the moon hovering above us. He was standing 10 feet away from me and was yelling at me. It was one of those dreams that Melanie always seemed to see in movies where someone was running toward something but each step made the path appear to be longer. Each attempt to run to Jamie made him go further and further away. After that dream, I couldn't go back to sleep because I was so worried about him. I had no idea how I was going to concentrate.

I greeted the class before beginning to talk about the See Weeds' planet. Halfway through the lesson, I noticed a student that I had never seen before looking at me with intense eyes. Kind of like someone trying to decipher a riddle. I looked at him curiously before our eyes met and he knew I was looking at him. I quickly turned away and continued with what I was discussing. I couldn't help but glance at him a few more times.

After class, the new student approached me and asked me if he could ask me about the planet. I said he could and brought it to his attention that I did not know who he was. He told me his name was Ian and he just moved here from Boston because of the warm climate.

I realized that I was due to see my Comforter in a few minutes and told him I would see him but I needed to be somewhere.

_Good. I don't think I like him. I saw him look at you with interest during the lecture._ It seems as though Melanie will never render her body to me.

_That's not the reason. You don't like any of my kind. _

_That may be but I especially don't like any of the males of your kind. I wish they would stop looking at me. _

_You mean me._ I said with my voice filled with venom. I looked at Ian again as I took in his appearance. He had black hair, fair skin, and vivid blue eyes. He was perhaps the most attractive man I had seen besides Jared. Melanie growled at the thought. Suddenly an idea popped in my head. Something that would infuriate her more than anything.

"After the appointment I will be free. Would you like to have coffee at about 5:30 and I could answer any question you have?"

He looked surprised but nodded his head. I told him to meet me at this little coffee shop close to my house.

"Goodbye, Professor."

"Call me Wanderer."

**AN: I read Breaking Dawn. I liked it unlike a lot of people. It wasn't quite as good as I expected but it was still pretty good. Anyway. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_After the appointment I will be free. Would you like to have coffee at about 5:30 and I could answer any question you have?" _

_He looked surprised but nodded his head. I told him to meet me at this little coffee shop close to my house. _

"_Goodbye, Professor."_

"_Call me Wanderer."_

Chapter 4:

WPOV

I triumphantly walked out of the room with a rarely worn smug smile on my face. Meanwhile, Melanie was fuming in the back of my head screaming profanities. I flinched a little at the words that she filled my head with. Perhaps it was wrong to use Ian in this way but it was not as though I was not drawn to him at all. In fact, I was surprisingly curious about him and unexpectedly eager to see him at the coffee shop. I had not been attracted to anyone in such a fashion before. Partially because Melanie's frequent dreams about Jared made me long for him as well. But even in the other worlds that I resided in, I never felt any attachment to anyone and never felt the need to stay because of it.

As I stepped into the Comforter's office, my smile was wiped off my face as I prepared myself mentally. My Comforter was a kind soul who truly wanted to help me but I felt uneasy at the idea of expressing my emotions and telling about my life to another.

"Hello, Wanderer."

"Hello…Kathy." It was still awkward calling people by human names though many of the souls that I knew adopted them. Like Ian. A slight smile crept from the thought of Ian. A smile that did not go undetected. Kathy opened her mouth slightly about to ask something but appeared to have thought better of it and closed it quickly.

We talked awhile about my job and interaction with other souls. She knew how reluctant I was to associate with others and how uncomfortable I felt with them.

I didn't know what to tell her. The fact that I felt alienated among my own kind. The fact that I was too weak to get rid of the person whose body I currently occupied. Or the fact that the only people I loved were people that I had neither met nor seen in person and only in the dreams that wake me up each night.

Beyond my thoughts, I could hear her voice in the background suggesting that I find new friends and perhaps a partner. Suddenly I remembered what I would be doing soon after my appointment. I mentally deemed the information important and leaked out my plans for the evening knowing that it would ease her concern about me. Her worries about my interaction with other humans have increased because of my lack of friends.

"I have already found a new friend. I met him at the university and I am going to meet him at 5:30."

She smiled at the newly acquired information and congratulated me. She started what seemed like an interrogation about him. I told her what I knew about him leaving out that I mainly asked him to coffee to irritate Melanie.

I was relieved after leaving Kathy's office and welcomed the cool breeze. I walked quietly to the coffee shop unsure how to act around Ian. Although I felt a slight attraction to him, I was uncertain whether I should act professionally or…Melanie thought the word flirt when I couldn't think of what to call the alternative option. I decided to just act naturally and to not think about it too much.

I sat at a table as I mentally prepared for his arrival while trying to ignore the never-ending complaining in my head. I didn't realize that he had entered the café until he cleared his voice to get my attention. I couldn't have looked away from his blue eyes if I tried. Suddenly I could no longer hear Melanie as I completely focused my mind on Ian.

IPOV

When Mel—I mean Wanderer walked out of the room, I stood in place for a few minutes from shock. I was planning on getting closer to her but I wasn't prepared for her trying to get closer to me. She actually asked me out tonight. I went to the hotel that Jared and I were staying at and took a deep breath before entering. I knew he would interrogate me about her the moment I stepped in and was immediately proved right.

"What happened? Did you see her? What did you find out about her? Have you spoken to her yet? What did she say? What did _you_ say? Did they believe you were a parasite? Why aren't you answering me yet?!" He ranted impatiently.

"Because you keep throwing questions at me. Calm down and ask one at a time."

Jared took a deep breath and looked at me with surprise. "So they actually _believed_ you were one of them?" He looked slightly amused as well as disturbed at that thought. "So what happened exactly?"

"Well I went to her class like we planned. No one questioned me when I was there. The parasite that took Melanie's body is known as Wanderer and has been known to have been to like 8 other planets. That's what she teaches about. She teaches about the other planets that she has been to. Today she was teaching about this one called the See Weeds'—"

"Ian. Can you get to the point and tell about Melanie some more? Did you talk to her?"

I didn't want to tell him that I was rambling about the See Weeds' planet in order to keep my mind from thinking about how much I was starting to..._Don't even think about it._ _You would think you're in high school the way you're acting, Ian. Ugh. She's a freaking parasite._ I quickly stopped thinking about it and answered Jared.

"After I introduced myself, I told her I had a few questions about the planet. She told me that she had an appointment but would meet me for coffee at 5:30."

Jared looked shocked for a moment before wiping his face clear of emotion. I knew him well enough to know he was jealous but did not want to admit to being jealous of me going out with one of them. We didn't talk again until I realized that I should be going to meet her. I told him I would see him later before walking out.

I was grateful for the breeze as it helped me relax after sitting in a room filled with tension for so long. I started walking to the coffee shop that she told me to go to next to the university. On the walk there, I started thinking about ways to start the conversation and ways to get her to loosen up around me. Nothing seemed right though. I finally gave up trying to figure out what to say before entering the café.

I immediately spotted her and walked to the table. She looked a little nervous and didn't notice me approach her. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked up at me with those wide hazel eyes and suddenly all my nervousness and worries about saying the right thing disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**My longest chapter yet. Dedicated to twilight-shelly. Thanks for always reviewing. This chapter is extra long for you. Hope you like it! **

Chapter 5:

WPOV

I inhaled the sweet aroma of the coffee sitting in front of me. Though, it didn't calm my nerves the way I hoped it would, or rather the way Melanie hoped it would. I quite enjoyed the strange emotions that filled me. But it made Melanie uncomfortable to feel like this about someone who was not Jared. The feeling made her hate Ian more than I could possibly imagine.

I looked up at the surprisingly familiar blue eyes that were staring back at me. The intensity of his gaze was similar to when he stared at me in class earlier. Suddenly the look in his eyes grew soft as he opened his mouth to speak. He closed it just as quickly unsure what to say. I decided to make it easier for him by asking him what he wanted to ask me about the See Weeds' planet. I opened my mouth to ask but closed it immediately as I realized I didn't want to talk about planets. I wanted to know more about him. Before I could ask anything, he threw a question at me.

"So, you didn't like any of the other planets enough to stay?"

I wasn't prepared for this question though it was asked of me frequently by other souls I have conversed with. I thought carefully about how I should answer. Naturally, the common response that I usually replied with filled my mind. The vague reply that I often use was that although I liked the planets I did not feel an attachment to them. However, with Ian, I felt that I needed to tell him everything and had no desire to leave anything out.

"Well, although I certainly liked the planets and the kind nature of the beings there, I never felt like I belonged. I never had many friends and those that I had were not really a big part of my life." I looked down at my coffee ashamed at my distant nature before continuing softly. "As souls, you know how we are supposed to be naturally social. I am not a very social soul and have never met anyone who wanted to make me stay. It never felt right. Who knows if I'll ever find a partner."

Suddenly I hid my head in my hands as I realized what I had just admitted. I just admitted that there was something wrong with me and I was abnormal. I said it before thinking about what he would think. He is going to act like anyone else. He will be slightly uncomfortable and have a sympathetic look in his perfect blue eyes and tell me that it's ok but perhaps I should see a Comforter.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean—I mean I know there must be something wrong with me the way. It's obvious because I'm so different than other souls." My voice was muffled as I spoke through my hands. "I didn't mean to tell you and make you uncomfortable. I—"

I gasped as his hands softly but firmly gripped my wrists and pulled them away from my face. When he brought my arms to the table, he slid his coarse hands into mine and looked into my eyes. "There's nothing wrong with you. If there is, then something's wrong with me as well. I've never been out with a soul before. You're my first. Most make me kind of uncomfortable even if they are nice. Who knows if_ I_ will ever find a partner."

I looked at him in disbelief. Ian. The most perfect being I've ever seen sitting in front of me. How is it possible that Ian has never been out with anyone before? How is it possible that he would choose me to go out with? Well, actually it couldn't be called a date. I must seem incredibly stupid acting like this when it's supposed to be a student-teacher meeting. Yet I couldn't bring myself to stray from the topic onto a more appropriate one.

"How is that possible? You are practically perfect. Just look at you. Haven't you ever felt any physical attraction to anyone? I'm sure you would find no difficulty finding someone who would want to date you."

I once again looked down with embarrassment as I realized I once again blurted my thoughts without thinking about the consequences of my words. I was surprised to feel my cheeks heat up a bit as I watched my coffee intently. When I looked back up I saw him looking at me with a strange look on his face that I could not identify.

"I am far from perfect. And if you are surprised that someone with my appearance should have not yet found an…um…a partner, than I should die of shock that you haven't. Do you not realize how beautiful you are and how unbelievable it is that you are still available? I hadn't really found anyone I wanted to be with before."

"Before? Oh. So you finally found someone?" I tried to control my voice but could not stop the obvious disappointment in my words.

"Yes. Though I know I shouldn't want to be with her for a couple of reasons, I can't help how much I'm beginning to like her."

"So you haven't asked her yet?" I stirred the coffee that was now cold.

"I don't know if I should."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, am I allowed to ask a teacher out?"

I looked up quickly at him surprised. There was slight humor in his voice but his eyes held such seriousness. I didn't know how to reply.

"Will you go out with me on Friday night?" He asked with the same serious look. But this time he appeared to be a bit nervous.

I looked away for a minute to think. Melanie took this opportunity to suddenly to give her opinion on the subject.

_You can't go out with him!_

_Oh yeah. Why not?_

_Because you can't! I belong with Jared! _

_Well I'm not you._ I replied to her calmly. _Whether you like it or not, this body now belongs to me. I can date whom I please._

_He's your freaking student! You can't date your student._

Almost as though he heard Melanie's argument, Ian shyly tried to convince me to consider his offer.

"You know, I'm kind of not really your student. I mean, I attend your class but it's more like a lecture hall telling about other planets. And it's the only class I have there. That is, if you're worried about the student-teacher thing. But if it's just that you don't want to—"

"Ian, I would love to go out with you." I looked up at him in time to see him register what I said. I watched the worry and embarrassment on his face change to happiness and excitement.

"Really? You don't have to if—"

"No. I really want to."

His smile grew more pronounced as he looked at me and realized the sincerity of my words. He looked down at his watch to see the time. What he saw must have surprised him because he jumped up.

"I'm so sorry. But I have to go. I didn't realize what time it was. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'll see you in class." I was surprised by my sudden disappointment at him leaving. I was even more stunned at how much I missed his hands in mine.

He looked at me once more before leaving.

"Goodbye," he said almost sadly.

"Bye."

As I exited the coffee shop, I thought about how I wished today was not Wednesday but Friday instead. Melanie, however, sulked at the idea of seeing Ian again. But even her indifference could not wipe my euphoria away.

IPOV

I looked down at the coffee sitting in front of me as I thought about what I should ask. I didn't remember most of her lecture because I was too busy thinking about her expressions, her movement, the sound of her voice. I know that most of the things I could ask her would probably be something she already discussed. I gave up and looked at her. I wondered what she could possibly be thinking about that put a slight frown on her flawless face. She suddenly looked up at me and locked her hazel eyes with my blue ones.

I decided to ask more about the planet's source of nutrition for the beings figuring that if I asked her to expand on a subject it would sound like a more convincing question. I opened my mouth but closed it just as fast. I didn't want to talk about a stupid planet that I would never see. I wanted to learn everything about her. She opened her mouth as though she was going to say something but closed it like I did.

I asked the first question that came to mind. "So, you didn't like any of the other planets enough to stay?"

She was slightly taken aback but quickly recovered as she prepared her answer. She thought about it for a moment before responding.

"Well, although I certainly liked the planets and the kind nature of the beings there, I never felt like I belonged. I never had many friends and those that I had were not really a big part of my life."

She looked down at her coffee before continuing quietly. "As souls, you know how we are supposed to be naturally social. I am not a very social soul and have never met anyone who wanted to make me stay. It never felt right. Who knows if I'll ever find a partner."

She hid her face in her hands as she finished her explanation. How is it that someone so beautiful could feel like an outsider and feel like she would never belong?

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean—I mean I know there must be something wrong with me the way. It's obvious because I'm so different than other souls. I didn't mean to tell you and make you uncomfortable. I—"

I softly took her wrists in my hands and pulled them away from her face. I heard her gasp at my actions but it didn't stop me from what I was doing. I was just surprised as her as I took her hands in mine and looked at her. I carefully thought about what I would say.

"There's nothing wrong with you. If there is, then something's wrong with me as well. I've never been out with a soul before. You're my first. Most make me kind of uncomfortable even if they are nice. Who knows if_ I_ will ever find a partner."

I was telling her the complete truth. I have never found anyone I've wanted to be with. Even before the parasites took over I couldn't find a girl who I actually wanted to be with in a way more than friends. I had to endure Kyle's relentless teasing for never going out. And she was the only soul I had ever been with alone. The others scared me and made me feel awkward. But there was something about Wanderer that made me feel completely comfortable.

I looked at the disbelief on her face before she responded to my confession.

"How is that possible? You are practically perfect. Just look at you. Haven't you ever felt any physical attraction to anyone? I'm sure you would find no difficulty finding someone who would want to date you."

She once again hid her face but could not completely hide the blush on her cheeks. I was surprised that she found me perfect and was so astonished at my being single. I looked at her and realized how much I cared about what she thought. What killed me most was the thought that somewhere in there could be the girl who belonged with Jared. How could I start to fall for a parasite in not just any body but this one. I'm the probably the worst friend. I don't deserve the girl that sits in front of me.

"I am far from perfect. And if you are surprised that someone with my appearance should have not yet found an…um…a partner, than I should die of shock that you haven't. Do you not realize how beautiful you are and how unbelievable it is that you are still available? I hadn't really found anyone I wanted to be with before."

"Before? Oh. So you finally found someone?" I grinned at the disappointment in her voice.

"Yes. Though I know I shouldn't want to be with her for a couple of reasons, I can't help how much I'm beginning to like her." For more reasons than she knows.

"So you haven't asked her yet?" I looked down at our entwined hands smiling. I was surprised that she hadn't realized that I was talking about her. I smiled at her as she stirred her drink.

"I don't know if I should." I shouldn't.

"What do you mean?" I'm being a terrible friend. But…

"Well, am I allowed to ask a teacher out?"

She looked up surprised at my question.

"Will you go out with me on Friday night?" I asked. The humor was gone from my voice and was filled with nervousness.

I looked at her and noticed that she must be going through an internal battle as she decided whether she should say yes or no.

_Perhaps she doesn't know how to tell me no without hurting my feelings. Then it would be a bit awkward for her to see me in class everyday. Class! Maybe she's concerned because she thinks I'm a student._

"You know, I'm kind of not really your student. I mean, I attend your class but it's more like a lecture hall telling about other planets. And it's the only class I have there. That is, if you're worried about the student-teacher thing. But if it's just that you don't want to—"

"Ian, I would love to go out with you."

I looked at her suddenly feeling a surge of happiness. Excitement flowed through my veins. The feeling somewhat alien to me after having so little to be excited about. Although I was ecstatic about her answer. I tried to assure her she wasn't obligated.

"Really? You don't have to if—"

"No. I really want to."

My smile couldn't have been bigger. I looked down my watch and realized I had been here with her for two hours. Jared. He probably didn't expect me to stay out so long with her. I jumped up. I realized that I missed her hands in mine.

"I'm so sorry. But I have to go. I didn't realize what time it was. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'll see you in class." I was filled with joy as I realized she was disappointed. I looked down at her.

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

I tried to prepare myself for Jared's interrogation but couldn't get Wanderer off my mind as I walked home. Melanie was a beautiful girl who first drew me in. But it was Wanderer's personality and her company that is making me fall in love.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

IPOV

I finally arrived at my room to find it empty. However, my mind was too preoccupied to even wonder where Jared could possibly be. I looked at the bed debating with myself whether or not to attempt to sleep. I turned around thinking that perhaps a walk could calm me and help me determine what my next move would be.

The breeze was cool as it gently brushed my face and swept through my hair. The moon was full and the sky cloudless allowing the stars to brightly twinkly above. Such a shame that I was so full of anxiety on a perfect night like this. I spotted the park and walked over to a tree in front of the small pond. Leaning against the tree, I decided that I had to decide what I should do and what I wanted to do.

I should only associate with Wanderer in order to find out about what happened to Melanie and to discover if she is still within the body. Although I felt much sympathy for her, I couldn't help but secretly wish that she wasn't in there anymore. Wanderer wasn't like the other souls. She felt like an outsider. Like she doesn't quite belong. Could that actually mean something? Could that mean that perhaps that she wasn't meant to be among them? Was it possible that a soul is meant to be among humans? Was it possible that she was meant to be with me?

This is way too fast. I've seen Wanderer only twice and I'm already falling for her. How is it possible to for someone to have this effect on me? I don't even know her. I picked up a little rock and skipped it across the water as I thought about it. Jared has only told me a little about Melanie but I know that he fell quickly as well.

What if I decided that I wanted to start something with Wanderer? How would it work? She is going to eventually find out that I'm human. But what if she falls in love with me before she finds out? And what if I tell her instead of her accidentally discovering my secret? Then perhaps she wouldn't mind so much.

Then there's Jared. What do I tell him? Yeah…sorry Jared, but I think I'm in love with the parasite in the body of your girlfriend. Yeah. Right. That's a perfect thing to tell your best friend. I guess I could just edit what actually goes on when I'm out with Wanderer. I don't have to tell him everything. Just what he wants to know. He knows that I'm not going to be able to just ask if the human is still in her body. The only thing we know is that there were rumors that some rebels were stronger than the soul and were able to remain in the body. Some even took control of it.

I have no idea how Jared expects me to find out this information. It's not like she's going to come out and say that the girl who the body belonged to originally is still hanging around. Ok. So the problem of Jared is solved…for now. Just tell him that I don't know yet. That I'm trying to get it out of her but I need to get her to completely trust me, which could take awhile. That will work for the time being. But what if I don't want to leave her? Well…I have time to think about that. Just not right now.

I walked away from the lake and headed home. Hmm…I wonder if souls are the same as humans in relationships. I have never seen them act really affectionate. Well, I guess all I can do is wait and see. 

Besides, I don't even know how she feels about me. I mean she seemed a bit disappointed when she thought I found someone but that doesn't mean her feelings are deep or anything. It could mean she's merely interested.

I suddenly found myself at the door to the hotel room. I immediately fell asleep the moment my head touched the pillow.

I woke up the next day to find Jared sleeping. I took a long shower and then brushed my teeth. As I got dressed I remembered that I had class and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I jumped as I heard Jared's voice.

"Nothing, man. I just slept well last night. By the way, where were you when I got home last night?"

"I'm tired of being cooped up in this stupid place. I went for a drive to think. What did you find out about the parasite last night?"

"Wanderer is different than other souls and actually doesn't usually hang out with other ones. Other than that, nothing. She's not just going to come out and say that Melanie's there. I have to get her to like me and trust me." He looked at me a bit disappointed but appeared to understand like I knew he would.

"Then what did you guys talk about? I didn't go on my drive till about 7 and you still weren't home."

"Well…um…we talked about the planets like I asked her to. That's the whole reason she was out with me." I couldn't tell him that I asked her out.

"All right. I understand. Start out slowly. So it looks like we may be here for awhile."

"Looks like it." I turned away knowing I couldn't hide my smile.

"Anyway, I'm going to the beach today. Have fun at school." He added with a smirk.

"I will."

I had time to kill so I turned on the tv and started flicking through the channels. Frustrated at the lack of entertainment that was offered now that the souls took over I shut it off. I walked to a little bakery and got myself a cinnamon roll and a cup of coffee. I walked around until I deemed it an appropriate time to start to go to class. I arrived early and saw that only a few students had already arrived. I sat down and impatiently waited to see Wanderer.

When she finally walked in, she put her books on her desk and looked around until she caught my eye. She smiled and looked down shyly. I smiled somewhat proudly because of how I affect her.

Class ended too quickly and before I knew it most of the students had packed up and were heading out the door. Throughout class, Wanderer frequently looked at me while she was lecturing. I was so caught up looking at her that I didn't even know what planet she was talking about.

I walked towards her looking at the ground unsure of what to say.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Her voice made me jerk up. She sounded a bit unsure and shy.

"Of course."

"Um…what time are we going at?"

"I'll pick you up at 6." I smiled and walked towards the door. When I reached it I looked back at her and asked, "Where do I pick you up?"

She smiled and told me where she lived. I smiled back and took one long look at her face rememorizing it before miserably walking to the empty, gloomy hotel room.

**AN: Alright. Finished. Sorry it really isn't that long. I'm at my grandma's house and am trying to get the time to write more. Next chapter is obviously the date. Question. I'm really tired of calling her Wanderer. Does anyone have any suggestion as to how I can fit it into the story to change it to Wanda? Anyway, I'll try to update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the suggestions for the Wanda thing. I think I figured out how to add it. Hope it works well enough. I've been trying to write but my grandparents want me to spend time with them and my brother has been using my laptop. Finally got some time. I like how some authors put up songs they were listening to that can somehow relate to the chapter or just because they like it. I was planning on it for the chapter at the coffee shop and was going to put coffee shop soundtrack but forgot to when I put up the chapter. So for this chapter it's Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls because I love the song as well as it's kind of how Ian feels. Here's the next chapter! **

"_I'll pick you up at 6." I smiled and walked towards the door. When I reached it I looked back at her and asked, "Where do I pick you up?" _

_She smiled and told me where she lived. I smiled back and took one long look at her face rememorizing it before miserably walking to the empty, gloomy hotel room._

Chapter 7

WPOV

I reluctantly got out of bed after a few attempts to get some extra sleep. It was going to be a long day. I had no class and, therefore, wouldn't see Ian. I had nothing to keep my mind occupied while I waited for 6 to come around. I got my breakfast and ate it as slowly as I could. The hot shower didn't help me much either and didn't take up as much of my time as I hoped it would.

_Well, at least I got the silence I was hoping for._ Ever since I agreed to go out with Ian, Melanie has been complaining about it and keeps throwing memories of Jared at me hoping that I forget about my growing feelings for Ian and remember hers for Jared. But she finally realized that I wasn't going to give into her and, on the contrary, was determined to be with Ian.

I turned on the tv in hopes of finding some sort of distraction but failed yet again.

_That's because all of the television shows and movies that your parasite friends put on suck. There's nothing unpredictable. Everything is exactly how you expect it turn out. There's no twists, no turns. Where's the excitement?_

There goes the silence.

_Do you want the fighting and the killing that you humans seem to love so much? What's so great about conflict anyway? _I looked at the tv and saw that the movie _was_ pretty predictable.

_Told you._

_Ok. Fine. It's _not_ so great. But we don't like confrontation like you humans do and avoid it as much as possible. I'm _usually_ able to avoid it. _

_Well excuse me. It's not my fault you're going out with a guy in _my _body. _

_I wouldn't if I could help it. But there's something about Ian that draws me to him. You saw me all this time living in solitude. You saw how empty I was. In these last couple of days, it's like the emptiness is gone. And be honest. Even if Jared was here, would you want me to be with him? You would hate my closeness to him._

I finally told her the complete truth though she already knew it and already felt it. There was a moment of silence.

_As much as I hate to believe it, you're right. I _would_ hate to see you with Jared. Him touching and kissing you when he should only do that to me would make me so mad. And I'm sorry for being selfish though I shouldn't be. This is my body after all. I'll try to get out of your way on your date. But don't expect me to leave permanently. I'm still here and can see and hear everything. _

_Thank you. _

I finally got up and decided it acceptable time to get ready for my date. That's when I realized it. I had no idea what I was going to wear. I've never been on a date before. What if I dress too casually or too dressy? I stepped into my closet and stared uncertainly at the clothes before me.

_Melanie…_

_Hey, don't look at me. I never really went on a date before you guys took over. I've only had Jared as a boyfriend. _

_Well, what am I supposed to do? _

_Hmm…maybe something in between? Casual but nice. Like those dark denim jeans with…um…that nice blue top. _

I tried on the outfit and looked at myself in the mirror. _Casual but nice like you said. Do I look alright?_

_Perfect. Now those black flats and leave your hair the way it is. A little bit of mascara and lip gloss wouldn't hurt._

_You're getting into this for someone who has never been on a date._

_When you think about it, you're kind of going on my first date. So I want to at least do it properly. Trust me. I'm as surprised as you. I should hate you for this. But, it is a bit fun to dress you up._

_I'm sorry. I'm taking your first date. But thank you for the advice and help._

_No problem. I guess you aren't so bad. Now finish getting ready._

I did everything she told me to and looked at the clock. 5:58. Two minutes. I couldn't stop pacing. The anticipation continued to grow. 5:59. One minute. What if I'm a bad date? What if I say something wrong?

_What if, what if, what if. Stop thinking so much. You'll be fine. You're making it hard to try to hide up here._

I smiled a bit before answering. _Sorry, Melanie._

Suddenly I heard the door bell ring.

_Well, here it goes…_

IPOV

I took a deep breath as I rang the doorbell. Wanderer opened the door. My eyes widened and my heart started racing as I looked at her standing before me. She looked beautiful.

"A-a-are you ready to go?"

"Yes." She replied smiling.

I took her hand and led her to my car. I opened the door for her and closed it before getting into my side. _I hope she likes what we're doing tonight_ I thought as I drove to our destination. I parked the car and got out rushing to her side and opened the door. I took her hand again and started to lead her.

"The park?"

"Yes. Just wait."

I led her to the pond that I visited the other night to think.

"Close your eyes." I told her. She immediately closed her eyes. I ran to the tree and climbed to the place I left the basket and blanket. I set the blanket down and got out the sandwiches I had made and the drinks. I would have cooked something else but I have never been good in the kitchen.

"Alright. Open them."

She opened her eyes and looked at what I had done. I nervously waited for her response. I wasn't sure where to go with her. The movies didn't sound adequate and a restaurant wouldn't be as private. So a picnic at sunset in my favorite place sounded the best. But as I waited I started thinking that perhaps I was mistaken and maybe dinner at some actual food establishment would have been better.

I looked at her prepared to apologize for messing our date up but stopped when I saw her smiling at me.

"I love it. It's perfect. The sunset, the lake, the food. Thank you."

I smiled and indicated that she should sit down. We both started eating and talking about ourselves. I was surprised that it was so easy to talk to her. There were no awkward silences.

"So do you have a nickname?" I asked.

"A nickname? Why?"

"As much as I like the name Wanderer, it is a bit of a mouthful to say. No one has ever made you a nickname?"

"No. But you may if you would like to. I never thought about it before."

"Hmm…I don't want to stray far from your actual name. So…how about Wanda?"

She thought about it for a second before answering.

"Wanda. I kind of like it. Alright. You may call me Wanda."

I moved the picnic basket and all our leftovers off of the blanket.

"Lay down, _Wanda_."

She looked at me confused so I pointed at the stars above us.

"We can see all the stars because there are no clouds in the sky. But it's more fun when you're laying down. We don't want to strain your neck."

She smiled before doing as I said and looked up at me. I joined her making sure there was little space between us. We started pointing out constellations and talking about random subjects. When she got to the subject of other planets, I got a bit nervous.

"What other planets have you been to?"

"Me? Um…actually, this is my first planet. It's the only one I know which is why I take your class. So I could learn about the other ones."

"It will be hard for you when you do go to other ones."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been to the other ones. No other planets have quite as strong emotions as this one does. I don't think I would be able to go back to one of them without missing them. They're all dull in comparison to this one. Having all the senses is a bonus. In some places you can't see or smell. Well, you know what I tell you in class about the other planets."

"So you like this one the best?"

"Yes. I suppose I do. For more reasons than one." She mumbled the last part.

"What's your favorite part about this planet?"

"Like I said, the senses." I could tell she was lying.

"Are you _sure_?"

She sighed in defeat. "My favorite part is finding someone like you."

She looked at me to see my reaction and was surprised to see our faces so close to each other. I hesitantly leaned closer to her not sure how she would react. When I saw that she wasn't going to stop me, I lightly pressed my lips against hers. My heart started racing as our lips moved together. It was like nothing I had ever felt before and like nothing I expected.

I pulled away gently and opened my eyes to find her smiling at me. This time it was her who closed the space between us and pressed her lips to mine again. I was surprised but put my arms around her. When it ended, I pulled her closer to me as we once again looked up at the stars.

**AN: Hope you guys liked the beginning of the chapter alright. I want Melanie and Wanda to develop some sort of friendship. Of course it won't be as strong as in the book because they're not going through life-threatening experiences. So I thought if they understood each other than perhaps they can like each other. Was it ok? And how was the rest of the chapter? I hope the date was alright. Review to let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I've been really busy. This weekend my cousins were over. I haven't really been home the last couple of days. But anyway, here's the next chapter. Some of you have been wondering about Jared. Well this chapter you get to find out what he's been up to. The song for this chapter is Here I Stand by Madina Lake. Hope you like it.**

_I pulled away gently and opened my eyes to find her smiling at me. This time it was her who closed the space between us and pressed her lips to mine again. I was surprised but put my arms around her. When it ended, I pulled her closer to me as we once again looked up at the stars._

Chapter 8

JPOV

I have this whole room memorized. I know where on the wall pieces of paint were scratched off and where the stains on the carpet are. I can make little pictures in the ceiling and know every channel on the tv by heart. I'm actually jealous that Ian gets to go to school. I remember when I was little and dreaded school. I was always looking for an excuse to stay home to watch tv and play video games. I miss those simple days when I wasn't on constant alert. Days when I could easily go to the store to buy groceries without worrying about people discovering that I am human. Days when I didn't live in the shadows.

I walked to the window and sighed as I looked out at the beautiful sunny day. It was cloudless and I could see the leaves of a tree lightly blowing as the wind passed through it. It was the kind of day that I would have driven with my friends to the beach and maybe walk down the pier. The waves would probably be perfect. I always wanted to learn to surf but thought I would have plenty of time to learn. Who would have known how wrong I was.

It was also the kind of day I would have loved to take Melanie out in. Maybe we could have gone out to dinner and taken a walk after as the sun went down. There was so much I wanted to do and so many places I wanted to go with her. I sighed as I realized that I may never get the chance to do anything with Melanie. Even if she was still in the body and we managed to get the soul out, we wouldn't be able to go out. The worms would still be surrounding us and weren't going to disappear.

Ian was the only one in a good mood lately though he tried to hide his smile from me. Or perhaps he's not trying to hide his smile from me. Perhaps he's filled with guilt and can't bring himself to smile at me. The second time he was out with the parasite he came home with a huge grin on his face. When I asked what happened and why he was so happy he simply responded that he had fun and he thought that she was starting to trust him. Something tells me that he is leaving something out. I don't know if I'm imagining it or not but he's acting like he's in love with her. Imagine, Ian in love with a parasite. A parasite in the body of my girlfriend!

I made a decision last night when he came home from his "date" with "Wanda." I need to find out what's going on exactly between him and the worm. What if he's actually in love with her? What would I do? He's my best friend but I don't know if I can control my temper if I see him with her. This is not 

what I planned at all. Wait…what did I plan? I never even thought this over when I told him to get close to it so he could find out what happened to Melanie. I never thought about how he would he get it out of her. I never thought about what would happen if Melanie _was_ gone. I never in my wildest dreams thought about what would happen if Ian fell in love with it.

I don't even know for sure if he loves it. But the smile he has on lately is similar to the one I wore when I was with Melanie. Blissfully happy. I've never seen him like this before. He's practically giddy all the time. I would be happy for him under any other circumstance. But not this one. Not when it's the body of my girlfriend.

Just as I pondered what my next move would be, Ian walked in. School must have ended already.

"Hey, Jared." He said. The smile that was spread across his face when he came into the house was nearly gone as he greeted me.

"Hi." I was too lost in thought trying to figure out what my next move would be.

There was silence before I decided that this wasn't the place to think. I needed air.

"I'm going for a drive." I told him.

"But I wanted to use the—never mind. I guess I'll see you later. I'm going out with—I mean I'm going out too. See you later." He stuttered as as I grabbed the keys and went to the car.

I opened the door and put the keys in the engine. That's when I realized that I had no idea where I was going to. Just then Ian closed the door to the hotel room and started walking. I was planning on spying on him but I didn't think I would today. But when would I get this opportunity again? I waited until he was way down the street and turned the corner before starting the car and slowly following him. After about ten minutes he walked up to a house and knocked. The door opened and he walked in.

I sighed into my hands and banged my head on the steering wheel. I can't spy on him if he stays in the house. It's not like I can look through the window without looking suspicious to the neighbors. And I can't sneak in. Just as I was considering going home again I heard the house door close and saw Melanie and Ian walking towards a car holding a bag. Melanie looked beautiful in a simple blue summer dress and flip flops. I had to stop myself right then from running to her. They got in the car and took off. I carefully followed them and made sure a car was between us so if Ian looked in the mirror he wouldn't be able to notice me. After about fifteen minutes I could see the beach. They parked in front of it and got out carrying the bag.

I stayed in the car for a minute as I took deep breaths. _Please, please Ian. Don't let me see anything that would prove that you were in love with the parasite. Don't give me a reason to fight my best friend. _I humorlessly laughed at my hesitance. Why am I acting like this? Worms and humans don't mix. It's not possible for him to be in love with it. The idea was so ridiculous that I couldn't help but feeling relief. But why would I care so much? And what if I'm wrong? What if it is possible? I needed to get out to see exactly what was going on. I would go out and find them. I would see nothing out of the 

ordinary. Only them talking and watching the sun go down and maybe they would be swimming. Once I see him trying to be friendly to gain her trust, and only her trust, I can go back home.

I stepped out of the car and slowly walked to the beach. I saw only the two of them on the empty beach both sitting on a blanket. I wasn't expecting what I saw.

**AN: Sorry it was so short. I wanted to get a chapter out. I'll update again as soon as I can. Tell me what you thought about the chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I've wanted to update sooner but had to go to the airport yesterday. The updates may take longer because I'm starting school on Monday. Song is Love and Memories by O.A.R. partially because I love that song and partially because it fits. But anyway, here's the next chapter!**

WPOV

I took a deep breath of the salty air as I stepped out of the car. Ian carried the bag that had our blanket and towels and we set off to find a good place on the beach. There was no one else on the beach today so we didn't have trouble finding a good place to set down our blanket. It was a perfect date with the blue ocean before us, the waves crashing, and the pink sunset. We sat down and watched the waves for awhile.

I started to think about the last couple of weeks with him. One moment spent with him was a thousand times better than a lifetime on the other planets I have visited. He didn't seem like a regular soul but I think that's what I liked about him so much. As I thought about this, I realized that he was staring at me. I turned my head so my eyes would meet his. His hand reached up to stroke my face before he cupped my chin and brought my lips to his. My lips curved up into a smile as I kissed him back. As the kiss deepened, his hands moved to my waist and brought me closer. My arms wrapped around his neck and I closed the space between us.

"What the hell?"

I broke away from Ian to look for the owner of the angry voice. I gasped as I looked into his face. The face that Melanie longed to see. Jared's face. She suddenly woke up from her idle state stronger than ever.

"Jared." She managed to say before I gained control again.

_It's Jared! Jared's alive! I need to talk to him, Wanda! Please! I have to know about Jamie and how he's alive._

_Not now, Melanie. He probably wouldn't believe us. First we need to figure out what's going on. _She shut up in defeat and sulked.

I sat uncertain of what I was going to do. Jared was here. Judging by the anger in his tone and the fierce look in his eyes, I knew he wasn't a soul. What was he doing here? How did he know where I was? Why would he be here when it was quite obvious that I was a soul? He wouldn't know that Melanie was still in here. What is Ian going to think? I looked at Ian expecting to see him looking at me confused. But when I looked over at him, he was looking up at Jared with a look in his eyes that looked like guilt. Jared turned to look at me with pain in his eyes.

"Jared, look…" Ian started. I could feel my mouth drop as I realized that Ian and Jared knew each other. Jared's head jerked towards Ian as he glared at him with immense hate.

_What the hell is going on, Wanda? _Melanie asked me.

_I don't know. How do they know each other?_

_Ian isn't a soul. He can't be. That would actually explain a lot. _

_What would that explain? _I asked her confused.

_I thought there was something suspicious about him when he was telling you how he moved here from Boston. He had a tan when he told you he just moved here to get away from the snow. And then again when you asked what planets he lived on, he just seemed a bit uncomfortable. _

_Why didn't I notice it?_

_Because you souls never suspect anyone of lying and never look for the signs. _

"You were supposed to be my best friend!" Jared screamed

I looked up surprised. I had forgotten they were there.

"I am. It's just—"

"Just what? You were just supposed to find out if she was still here! Pretend to be friends with it. Find out all about it. Not date it!"

I looked at Ian as pain erupted inside of me. He didn't really care about me. He was _supposed_ to—

"I didn't mean for this to happen! But I—I"

"But what?"

"But I fell in love with her!"

I turned to find Ian looking at me again. His eyes searched mine looking to see my reaction. Before I could respond Jared lunged at Ian catching him off guard. Ian rolled over him and punched his nose. Jared threw Ian off of him and jumped up. Ian stood up too and both started circling as though they were predators circling their prey. Before I knew it, Jared was attacking Ian again and both were throwing punches any chance they got.

"Stop!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. They looked at me surprised.

Jared realized he was bleeding and brought his hand up to his nose to pinch it so the bleeding would slow down. Ian gently touched his jaw and winced in pain. Both looked at each other angrily before looking back at me waiting for me to say something.

"Just—just stop fighting." I looked down not sure what to say.

"Listen, I don't want to fight you." Ian told Jared.

"You don't want to fight? You're the one who started it when you fell for my girlfriend!"

"Your girlfriend? Wanda isn't your girlfriend. She's mine! Wanda isn't Melanie, Jared!"

"How do you know?" Jared screamed. "How do you know she's not still in there?"

"How do you know she still is?" Ian replied in a softer tone.

Both of them turned to look at me. A few moments passed as we looked at one another before Ian spoke up.

"First things first. We should explain to Wanda what exactly we're doing here."

"Alright. Tell it what you need to."

"Ok. I'll tell _her_ what she wants to know. So, Wanda, you obviously know who Jared is because you had access to Melanie's memories. Am I right?"

"Yes. May I ask you something, Jared?"

He grunted at being acknowledged by me before nodding his head once at me.

"Is he ok?" I whispered as fear suddenly filled through me. Jamie wasn't here with Jared. Where was he? Was he alright? Was he caught?

He looked up at me surprised before nodding again.

_My Jamie's alright! He's alive! I knew Jared would keep his promise. Tell him I'm still in here! That's what he wants to know! _

_Yes. But he doesn't really like me right now and probably won't believe me. I'm surprised that he answered my question about Jamie in the first place. I thought he wouldn't, considering I could betray him and tell someone that Jamie exists. _

_But you wouldn't. You love him as much as I do._

_Once again, he doesn't know that._

"Why are you here? Am I just an experiment? Were you supposed to get information out of me or something?" I asked Ian.

"No. Jared saw you when we went on a raid and recognized you immediately. He wanted to know if Melanie still resides in her body still. Because you could recognize Jared easily, we felt it best if I went to your class because you wouldn't recognize me."

"So you were just using me." I looked towards the ocean to try to ignore the pain flowing through my body. I once again felt Ian's hand pull my face so I could look at him.

"At first I talked to you because I was supposed to. After that, I talked to you so I could hear your voice. Then, I was no longer obligated to come to your class and no longer obligated to go out with you. I went out with you because I craved your company. I went out with you because I needed you near me."

I leaned forward unconsciously. Just as our lips were about to touch, Jared cleared his voice.

"I think you should just get on with what you wanted to tell it." He growled at Ian.

"Can I ask another question?" He nodded his head. "How did you guys survive and did you find a lot of other survivors?"

"Well, Jared and Jam—"

"You can't tell it that! It could betray us at any time." Jared interrupted.

Ian glared at him before responding.

"She would never betray me like that. I know Wanda. She is a caring person who always puts others before herself! She just wouldn't."

"You don't know if things changed the moment it found out you were human." He looked at me. "See. It's not saying anything. It knows I'm right."

I started to feel a vaguely familiar emotion that I couldn't quite name.

_Anger._

_What?_

_The emotion you're feeling is anger._

_Oh._

"First of all, stop calling me it! I am a female."

"Why? Because you're in a body of a female?" He asked glaring.

"Because in my species, I'm the one who bears children!"

"Oh."

"Second, I would never betray Ian or Jamie and you!"

_I can't believe I just blurted that. Anger makes me irrational. _Melanie laughed.

Ian smiled before glowering at Jared.

"See."

"You believe her because she says she won't betray you?"

"Wanda can't lie. She tried before but she's terrible at it. She meant what she said."

"So, you can ask her anything and she will answer truthfully? If she's lying you can tell?"

"Yes."

"So why haven't you asked yet?"

"Because it hasn't been the right time."

"What about right now?" He turned towards me before softly asking, "Is Melanie still in there?"

**AN: Hope you liked it. Do me a favor and let me know what you think. Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay everyone. It was my first week of college. Fortunately I have Fridays off so I am able to write. So here it is. The song is by .**

"_You believe her because she says she won't betray you?"_

"_Wanda can't lie. She tried before but she's terrible at it. She meant what she said."_

"_So, you can ask her anything and she will answer truthfully? If she's lying you can tell?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So why haven't you asked yet?"_

"_Because it hasn't been the right time."_

"_What about right now?" He turned towards me before softly asking, "Is Melanie still in there?"_

Chapter 10

_Tell him! Tell him! Tell him! He's going to believe you. You have to tell him! _I flinched from Melanie's screaming. What happens to me if I say yes? If Jared went through all this to get Ian to find Melanie than would he do anything to get her body back. They didn't know my secret and therefore wouldn't know how to take me out of this body. It's the one thing I've hidden from her. She still has no idea because she's too busy thinking about telling Jared she's here. If I say no, they'll know I'm lying.

_Either way I answer, they'll still know you're here. _I told her miserably.

_Then why don't you answer_.

"So?" Jared asked. I kept my head down refusing to look in his eyes knowing they would give it away.

_Because if I do_, I started slowly, _I'll lose Ian._

_How would you lose—oh. Jared is rather possessive. If he knows I'm here, Ian won't be able to touch you._

_Exactly._

"Wanda!" Jared was becoming impatient.

"Leave her alone. Give her time." Ian came to my rescue as usual.

_Wanda, I have a question. How do you feel about Ian? I mean, you just found out he's human, a different species. I know you cared about him before but how deep was it? Has it changed?_

_That's more than one question. But I'll answer. I—I think I love him. The fact that he isn't a soul hasn't changed anything. It doesn't matter anymore. I never would have believed that my partner would be a _

_human. But it's too late to change how I feel. Though it no longer matters because I'm going to lose him._

Melanie was silent as she realized that there was no happy ending for me.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"What?"

"I said yes." I replied a bit louder. "Melanie is still in this body."

Jared and Ian looked shocked.

"Mel?"

"She hears you."

"How does it work?" Ian asked me.

"She's still in my head. She can hear what I hear, feel what I feel. She has no control over the body."

Jared's eyes held anger within them. Ian saw this and immediately went in front of me to shield me from him.

"Don't take it out on Wanda! She didn't choose to take Melanie's body from her. She didn't choose anything. It's not her fault!" He growled.

I looked over Ian's shoulder and saw Jared slowly calming down. There was silence for the next few moments.

"Where's Jamie?"

Ian looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. Both Melanie and I started to panic when we saw this.

_Oh my god! What the hell happened to him? I thought Jared said that he was ok! Didn't he take care of him like he promised?_

Ian must have seen my expression and quickly responded.

"It's not what you think. He's perfectly fine and is being well taken care of. It's just, well, I don't know if you can see him."

"What? Why not?"

"Well, he's with the other humans like us. And, um, they're kind of not as—accepting as I am."

"Oh." I couldn't see Jamie because I was the soul that took Melanie's body from her.

_I need to see him! There has to be a way!_

"Melanie and I need to see him to see if he's ok. Isn't there any way we can do that?"

"The thing is that there are certain people who would be furious to see you and would probably try to kill you."

"CoughKylecough."

"Shut up, Jared. But yeah. My stupid_ brother_, Kyle, would be among those people who would hate you. It doesn't help that he has an anger problem." He told me grimly.

_Yeah, but this Kyle hasn't met me yet. If I want to see Jamie, he sure as hell isn't going to stop me. Just pass over the controls when we come across him. _I chuckled lightly at Melanie's sudden determination, but then frowned as I tried to ignore the images she put in my mind of her beating up a person who looked like Ian.

Jared and Ian looked at me curiously.

"Melanie said that Kyle hasn't met her yet and nothing would stop her from seeing Jamie. She told me to just give her control." I grimaced as I told them the rest. "Then she showed me images of her violently hitting him."

They both chuckled as well.

"That sounds like Mel. She's always been tough and nothing stands in her way."

"You know, Ian, I think we should go back. We've been gone too long and Jeb's going to be angry when we get back. We need to deal with his wrath. I don't know what we're going to say about Melanie and Wanda but Jamie needs to see her as well. Though I don't know how he will react."

Ian looked at me, his eyes unreadable.

"Wanda, if you go with us, you aren't coming back. Are you willing to leave your life behind to see Jamie?"

"I never had a real life before. I never even considered it a home until I met you. So I'm leaving nothing behind. Plus, I'll have both you and Jamie." Melanie cleared her voice. "And Melanie will have Jared and Jamie."

"So whenever you flinch or look like you're thinking hard, it's really Melanie talking to you?"

"Yes. She's quite opinionated." I said as I helped him pack the beach bag. "She hated you at first."

Jared laughed.

"She doesn't anymore? I mean I would understand because she loves Jared so much."

"Well, we sort of made peace with each other. We're friends. She realized how much I cared about you so she sort of buried herself whenever I was with you. She didn't really want to feel you kiss me or anything but stopped objecting."

"So if I do this," he said as he lowered his head to mine, "she won't object?"

"She might not, but I will." Jared snarled at Ian.

Ian looked up reluctantly after whispering in my ear, "Maybe later."

All of us went to Jared's car knowing that mine would no longer be needed. We went to get our things before setting off to go see our Jamie.


	11. Author's Note

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in months. I've been busy with school and family. Though I've had time lately with winter break I couldn't figure out what to do next in my story. I don't know if I want it to end up like the book only with some differences or change it completely by having something drastic happen. And I'm also sorry that the last chapter wasn't that great. I was extremely bored and obsessed with that song at the time. I reread it and sort of wanted to slap myself for putting it out. I hope I have a new chapter up soon. Next semester's schedule is a bit hectic but I'm sure I can get some writing done. I really do want to complete my first story so I'm going to try. **

**~gemini169**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Im sooooooo sorry. I promised that I would put up another chapter soon and obviously didn't. Especially sorry to Vanessa-Wolfe303. I feel terrible. She helped me get out of my writer's block and gave me some ideas with what's coming up. But I got preoccupied with my calculus class which is KILLING me. Plus, I sort of got out of touch with Wanda's and Ian's personalities. Even Jared's. So I reread the book to make sure that I got a better feel for their personalities. I know it may be OOC sometimes but I'm trying to keep it close at least. Hope I'm doing that at least. Anyway, I know I have a sort of depressing mood going on in my story. The last chapter wasn't but it wasn't that great either. Ian and Wanda are both in a tough place and know that someone's going to end up miserable. So you're going to have to bear with me. I'm going to try to lighten it up soon. Trust me, I hate making it so dramatic but i figured that in real life if something like this happened, no one would have a smile on all day. Um...anything else? Well, the song is called Running from Lions by All Time Low. I felt it might fit how Ian feels.****  
**

Wanda POV

I watched the desert pass before me as I sighed. So many emotions filled me as I thought about what was going on. I was finally going to see my Jamie for one.

You mean my Jamie. Melanie reminded me.

Yes. I know perfectly well that he's yours. I can't help what I feel for the child when I dream about him every night. 

Does that mean you feel something for Jared as well?

I paused. What did I feel for Jared? Almost like a gravitational pull towards him. I couldn't help the fact that this body yearns for him so much. The same as you do. But I don't think it's the same. I think it's this body's connection to him. Perhaps if I had met Jared first I would have felt more like you and would not have been able to fall for Ian. I know who I truly love. 

Melanie seemed a bit happier knowing that I was not in love with Jared. She sat back and tried to listen to his voice faintly singing along with the radio while I turned my head to the setting sun and the tumbleweeds. I thought about Ian and realized that he may not love me like he said.

Why don't you think that he loves you still?

I thought you were paying attention to Jared.

Don't change the subject! Answer the question.

Well, he likes you. Your very pretty, Melanie. I'm merely a soul.

But he knew you were a soul before he fell for you. He cares about you, Wanda. Why do you think I hid whenever you guys went out? 

Because you don't like him but you want me to be happy?

Partially. The other part was because he looks at you like Jared looked at me. It reminds me of what I lost and can never have. I don't hate you anymore. You're not a bad person. And because of you I get to see my Jamie and Jared again. He loves you for you. You heard what he said. 

Thanks Melanie.

Anytime. 

I felt her slip back into her state of idleness. Before I knew it, I fell into a light sleep.

Ian POV

I tried to ignore the guilt that filled me while Jared drove down the familiar desert highway. His face was no longer angry. But he was in deep concentration as though figuring out what to do next. His lips moved along mouthing the words of the song playing. I listened closely to listen to what was playing. I realized it was All Time Low. One of my sister's favorite bands. I realized which song it was immediately because the number of times she played it around the house. I don't know what upset me more. The fact that it reminded me of her or the fact that it made me feel guiltier.

Get me out of this place, before I cause more damage,  
a small price to pay for building houses out of matchsticks;  
and when things get too hot, you've got me to blame for,  
every fire that breaks out in every lover's name,

I always ruin everything. I'm going to be the cause of pain for Wanda, Jared, Melanie. Hell, even Jamie.

Don't forget, we've got unfinished business,  
stories yet to unfold,  
tales that must be retold,  
and I regret not knowing when to put an end to all this madness,  
keeps me wanting,  
keeps me wanting more…

There's so much we haven't talked about and so much that is seemingly impossible to figure out. I shouldn't have done any of this. If I wouldn't have fallen so hard for her, everyone would be ok. But no matter how much I try to regret it I can't. I want her too much. I'm so selfish.

Sell me out I'm yesterday's old news,  
phrases left on paper,  
black ink bleeding through  
the pages where we made our history.  
Call me foolish,  
I feel hopeless...

Running from lions, never felt like such a mistake (Like a deer caught in the headlights)  
Running from lions, never felt like such a mistake (I won't know what hit me...)  
Running from lions, never felt like such a mistake (Like a deer caught in the headlights)  
Running from lions, never felt like such a... (I won't know what hit me...)

Don't forget, we've got unfinished business,  
stories yet to unfold,  
tales that must be retold,  
and I regret not knowing when to put an end to all this madness,  
keeps me wanting,  
keeps me wanting more...

I suddenly hated the song because some of it fit so perfectly. It made me feel even worse. What's going to happen? I looked back at Wanda sleeping peacefully and couldn't control my lips curling into a smile. Jared noticed her unconscious form and looked at me. The anger that I saw in him earlier reappeared as he stared me down. I noticed the car going faster and looked in front of the car and behind to make sure that no one was around.

I sighed as I realized it was time to talk things over. "Alright. Go."

He looked toward the road again as he deliberated about what he was going to say.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How the hell did you fall in love with a worm?"

"She's not a worm!"

Jared just looked at the road as he waited for me to answer his question.

"She's perfect. She's so giving and thoughtful. She isn't like the rest. She thinks for herself. She even told me that she doesn't feel the same as other souls and never felt like she belonged. She's more compassionate than actual humans. If she was really like the others why would she feel more comfortable with me rather than her species?"

He looked forward not speaking. He pulled up to the car's hiding spot and he got out slamming the door behind him. Wanda woke with a start.

"Where are we?"

"We have to hide the car here."

"Oh."

I got out of the car and went to Jared.

"What did you tell the rest about where we were going?"

"They think we were splitting up the work. I told them to go to Lake Havasu while we took care of San Diego. That way we could get more grounds covered." He shrugged.

"Well?"

"I don't know what we're going to say."

"You got us into this, you get us out. Go talk to Jeb. I'll stay with Wanda."

"What?!! You just want to spend more time with her!"

"Just go!"

"Fine. I'll be back." He glared before stomping off.

I turned back to the car and saw Wanda staring after him. I knew that I now had competition. Melanie was back in the picture. Wanda wasn't just mine anymore. I walked to the other back seat door and slid in.

"Where did he go?" She asked as she turned her head towards me.

"He has to explain some things to Jeb before we can go in. You see, no one will believe that you're not going to cause any trouble. If you walked through there, I don't know if you would be attacked or not. I'm not taking any chances." She nodded slightly.

"What's going to happen?"

I looked at her while I thought about what I should say. Should I lie? Would it be easier to tell her that everything will be fine? Or should I tell her the truth? "I have no idea."

I put my arms around her and she leaned back into me. I have no idea how long we sat like that. We didn't speak. We just enjoyed each other's presence and our proximity. I decided we needed some air so I carefully moved her from my lap onto the seat and got out of the car. I got a blanket from the back and spread it on the ground. She followed me and we laid on the ground looking at the stars. I could tell it reminded us both of our first date. I looked at her and leaned forward until our lips touched and moved at a steady pace. It wasn't forceful but soft and sweet. But then she pulled my neck closer as her lips moved more urgently. She pulled away slightly so our lips were barely touching.

"I don't know when I'll be able to kiss you again."

This time I kissed her with more urgency. I picked up her body and brought her down on top of me. She giggled and kissed me again.

Suddenly we heard a throat clear. I clenched my eyes shut and sighed before looking up to see Jared looking ready to kill and Jeb standing with a surprised look on his face.

"Well, now. I wasn't expecting this."


	13. Author's Note 2

AN: So although I haven't looked at this story in forever, I still want to finish it. I think what made me want to was the sudden alerts and favorite authors that I have gotten lately. Anyway. Hopefully the chapter will be up soon. If you're still planning on reading, thanks. I know I've been awol for over a year.


	14. Chapter 13

_Suddenly we heard a throat clear. I clenched my eyes shut and sighed before looking up to see Jared looking ready to kill and Jeb standing with a surprised look on his face._

_"Well, now. I wasn't expecting this."_

Chapter 13

Wanda POV

"Well, now. I wasn't expecting this."

I looked up at Melanie's uncle and took in his appearance. His features were familiar as I took them in. I opened my mouth to greet Jeb when I heard a crash next to me. Jared had tackled Ian to the ground and got in one punch before Ian pushed him to the ground and took charge of the fight. He began to raise his fist when he glanced my way. My face must have had some sign of fear because he lowered his arm and got off of Jared before making his way to me. He put his arm around me and looked into my eyes apologetically. Jared got up glaring at Ian before walking to Jeb's side.

I looked back at Jeb and noticed him looking at me curiously. A rush of memories flooded me as Melanie recollected everything she remembered about her uncle and how they used to think he was crazy. She remembered him trying to warn her about being prepared and showing her the lines that she needed to remember. The memories felt like they came from a lifetime ago.

He looked from both Jared to Ian before turning his gaze upon me.

"But judging by the looks of it, neither were either of you. I guess the raid in San Diego was a bit different than you led on Jared. Explain."

Both Jared and Ian immediately started talking at once.

"I saw Melanie's body and Ian was SUPPOSED to just find out—"

"Jared had me go to Wanda to find out if Melanie was still—"

"Stop! One at a time. Who's Wanda?"

I looked at him but kept my mouth shut unsure of whether or not I should speak up and whether or not he would believe me.

_But Jared and Ian believe you. _

_That's different. I'm not quite sure how Jeb thinks yet. For all I know, he may think that their opinion is irrelevant because of the obvious attachment they have to us. He knows that Jared loves you and it is fairly obvious that Ian and I feel more than just friendship. _

_That's true. But I still think that he would believe you._

"You mean other than the parasite that inhabits Melanie's body?" Jared snarled snapping me out of our conversation.

"This is Wanda." Ian said glaring at Jared.

Jared took a deep breath before starting.

"I saw Melanie in San Diego and needed to find out whether or not she was completely gone. Since she wouldn't recognize Ian I asked him to act like one of them to gain her trust so he could find out. But the selfish son of a –"

"Hey!" Ian broke in.

"Shut up! I can call you whatever the hell I want! You were making out with my girl!"

"How many times do we actually have to go through this? Melanie might have been yours but Wanda is mine!"

_What's going to happen? When you got attached to Ian, it never occurred to either of us that this could ever happen…_

_I know. This fighting will not stop until…_I stopped knowing that there was no sure conclusion. Either way, someone would get hurt. If Melanie disappeared, Jared would not only hate me but he would be extremely hurt. If I took myself out of the picture, Ian would be hurt. Not just that but I'm not sure I want to leave him. It fills me with guilt that I could be so selfish.

_Not selfish. Human. You're starting to feel the emotions that make us human. You're not a bad person Wanda. You're merely becoming one of us._

_I'm not sure whether or not to be happy about this. Humans are cruel, violent creatures who—"_

Melanie made a sound as though she was clearing her throat.

_Yes. I know. Although you make be aggressive beings you are also the most interesting, complex ones that I have ever encountered. I'm not sure that I can ever live like I used to after feeling so many emotions. If I had to leave, any other planet would feel incomplete and empty._

I looked up at Jeb and noticed him studying me again and realized he must have saw my internal conversation as emotions flitted across my face.

"Wanda is it? How about you tell me what's going on here exactly?"

I stood looking at him reluctant to speak at first. I felt Ian's hand gently rub my lower back as though trying to comfort me.

"It's ok, Wanda. You can trust him."

I looked from Ian to Jeb before beginning. I explained how Ian showed up at my class and how we began spending more time together. I left out how much I began to love him and kept our relationship vague wanting to keep it to myself. I kept it as short and simple as possible.

"Melanie's still in this body." I whispered, unsure of how he would react to a soul telling him such news. He never showed any surprise at what I told him.

"Well, I don't suppose it will do any good staying out here any longer. Why don't we take this inside?"

"Wait! We can't just let her see the way in!" Jared exclaimed.

"What the hell do you mean, Jared? Don't you get it yet? Wanda is not a bad soul! She isn't going to run away and bring the Seekers! She's not going anywhere." He looked down at me searching for my reaction.

"Of course not, Ian. I'm going to be wherever you are." I told him. He looked down smiling at me and grabbed my hand interlocking our fingers.

"Now that we got that settled." Jeb said as he turned around and started to walk.

There was only one thing Melanie and I could think of as we began to follow Jeb. Jamie.

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I realized I needed to reread some of the book yet again to make sure that I got the characters personalities. I know they aren't completely in character but close enough right? Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
